1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an optical system, more particularly, to a dual-aperture ranging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image system has become one of indispensable application systems on current portable devices. In addition to recording images, signals captured by the image system are also applicable to the gesture recognition, proximity sensing or distance measuring.
In the application of the distance measuring, it is possible to calculate a depth by the method of, for example, time of flight, structure light, light field camera and aperture coded camera, etc.
However, the methods mentioned above all have their limitations. For example, the time of flight and the structure light consume higher power, and thus they are not suitable to portable devices. The light field camera can lower the image resolution. The aperture coded camera has a lower signal-to-noise ratio.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a scheme to solve the above problems.